De l'alchimie naissant en cours de physique
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Vous êtes en cours de Physique ,vous vous ennuyez,vous ne comprenez rien aux lois de Newton.Vous ne vous attendiez certainement pas à le rencontrer dans cette salle,mais l'amour vous à finalement trouvez ici. Rosalie/Emmett Bella/Edward Jasper/Alice AH/OS


_**Titre: The Chemistry of Physics**_

**Auteure:** assonance-asphyxiation

**Traductrice :** Elizabeth Mary Masen  
[anciennement Alba Cullen-Granger]  
pour la VF.

**Spoilers :** **Aucun **

**Rating :** T (pour le langage)

**Genre(s) : **Général/Romance

**Disclaimers :  
**~_L'histoire appartient à _**assonance-asphyxiation**  
~_Tous les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer  
~L'auteure fait cette fanfiction par plaisir d'écrire et ne gagne rien si ce n'est des reviews en écrivant cette histoire._  
~_Je traduis pour le plaisir et je ne perçois aucune rémunération si ce n'est vos reviews._  
**  
Notes:**

-Vous comprenez la langue de Shakespeare ?  
C'est très bien.  
Alors venez lire cet OS en VO et reviewer  
l'auteure. (Cherchez dans les Favs Fics)

- J'ai mis énormément de temps à traduire cette ficlette, car je souhaite que vous ayez accès à une meilleure traduction que celles  
que je fais d'ordinaire.

* * *

Alexander Macpherson compulsa son épais, sale et désorganisé cahier qui faisait aussi office de registre d'appel. Les pages se détachaient de la reliure mais les dernières restaient encore blanches et propres contrairement aux autres qui jaunissaient sous le poids des années. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance aux yeux d'Alexander – ce tas de feuilles jaunies avait pour lui une valeur sentimentale. En effet, dans ce cahier il avait écrit le brouillon de la composition qui lui avait ouvert les portes vers sa licence en génie mécanique.

Mais comble de l'ironie, il n'était maintenant qu'un simple prof de physique.

A seulement 25 ans, il était le plus jeune enseignant du lycée de la petite ville de Forks.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterrit dans une ville aussi minuscule et insignifiante mais ça payait toujours mieux que les allocations chômage. Toute sa famille habitait Seattle et lui vivait maintenant dans une ville au charme vieillot dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais avec la récession de ces dernières années, n'importe quel boulot était toujours mieux que pas de boulot du tout.

Une nouvelle année scolaire avait commencé .Alexander n'avait à charge que les premières et les terminales cette année, il avait donc les deux classes chaque jour et de temps en temps deux fois par jour. Il connaitrait probablement tous ses élèves par avance et saurait probablement leur statut dans le lycée de Forks et peut-être même leur milieu social. Ça faisait partit des charmes d'une petite ville de moins de trois mille habitants.

Alexander ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux blonds et ouvrit son cahier à la liste des élèves de première .Les six noms la composant étaient aisément reconnaissables. La physique était en effet une matière qui ne remportait pas les plus grands suffrages chez les lycéens. (A/N: On se demande bien pourquoi)

La cloche du premier cours retentit et doucement les élèves entrèrent dans sa classe qui avait des allures de cours particuliers. La salle était équipée de cinq bureaux alignés faisant face au bureau d'Alexander, et le placard abritant son ordinateur portable. Derrière, se situait le tableau sur lequel l'écran de l'ordinateur se retrouvait projeté.

Alexander savait qu'à cause de la difficulté et de l'impopularité générale du cours, le programme était peu fourni. Cela signifiait donc plus de temps à gaspiller que de temps à enseigner, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Au fond de la classe, étaient assis trois garçons: Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy et Jasper Hale. Alexander savait qu'ils étaient l'élite sociale du lycée .Ils venaient de familles riches et prospères, leur argent et leur nom les précédaient où qu'ils aillent. Mais ils n'étaient pas tous fait du même bois. Edward était la vedette et le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ; Emmett était le quaterback insouciant qui avait plus de muscles que Alexander aurait voulu admettre avoir et Jasper était le fou d'histoire qui était de toutes les sorties pédagogiques et qui participait aux concours inter-états de niveaux universitaires.

Au milieu, étaient assises trois filles, chacune se méfiant des autres; Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale et Alice Brandon. Bella était timide et maladroite, Alexander la voyait souvent à l'hôpital, Rosalie semblait être la beauté ostentatoire de l'établissement et Alice apparaissait comme survoltée, avec un enthousiasme sortant du lot et un sourire des plus guillerets aux lèvres.

Après quelques instants, Alexander se dit qu'il n'en connaissait pas assez, il agissait comme une vieille femme avec trop de temps à perdre. Il se reprit, sourit poliment à ses nouveaux élèves et commença le laïus de rigueur:

–"Bonjour à tous. Je suis M. Macpherson comme vous devez le savoir. Sur vos tables, sont disposés de petits livrets résumant le programme et les objectifs de ce cours. Vous pourrez les lires après ce que nous ferons tout de suite. Ils vous seront utiles pour savoir quoi réviser avant un devoir."

La classe acquiesça d'un air apathique.

–"Je pense que vous pourriez vous présentez et nous en dire un peu plus sur vous. Et peut-être nous dire aussi pourquoi vous avez choisi cette option. Alice, vous commencez, vu que vous êtes la première de la liste d'appel."

Alice était trop heureuse pour se plaindre: – "Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice. Je souhaiterais être créatrice de mode mais j'ai pris physique parce que je souhaite étudier une grande variété de sujets."

Edward suivit: –"Je m'appelle Edward je fais du basket et je suis cette option car je n'ai pas pu prendre bio."

_Encourageant_ pensa sarcastiquement l'enseignant.

–"Bonjour, je m'appelle Jasper et je suis Texan. Je suis ici car je suis intéressé par la physique."

Alexander dissimula un sourire. Ce garçon était un _passionné_.

–"Comme vous devez tous le savoir, je suis Rosalie. Je veux être ingénieure en mécanique, ce qui est la raison de ma présence ici."

Emmett fit un sourire : – "Emmett. J'aime le sport et ma copine sans qui je serais pas venu."

Aucune des trois filles ne réagit; soit Emmett parlait dans le vide, soit la fameuse copine ne voulait pas le crier sur les toits.

Une petite voix acheva les présentations: –"Je m'appelle Bella. J'adore la littérature mais j'ai pris physique pour avoir un peu de changement."

Alexander en resta scotché, six personnes différentes de six positions différentes dans la hiérarchie qui régissait la loi de la jungle du lycée.

_**XxxX**_

Alice haussa les sourcils de frustration. Le problème de mécanique devant elle devenant de plus en plus complexe au fil des trois secondes de lecture qu'il lui avait pris .Les mots n'avait aucun sens et Alice ne comprenait même pas l'intitulé de la question. Elle songea au trop intelligent Isaac Newton qui n'avait pas fait qu'observer mais qui avait cru utile d'écrire des lois sur la pomme tombant du pommier. Certaines personnes étaient justes trop intelligentes pensat-elle pour se consoler.

–"Essaye les équations sur les mouvements; tu sais que l'accélération est de 9.5 à cause de la gravité." Chuchota une petite voix à ses côtés. Bella Swan en savait plus long que ce qu'Alice avait cru. Elle regarda la question avec l'indice que lui avait donné Bella et son esprit fit aussitôt le lien .Alice se tourna et sourit, et vit en réponse le petit sourire timide sur le visage aux larges yeux bruns de sa voisine .Ses cheveux acajou cascadant librement dans son dos, faisant réaliser à Alice que Bella Swan était réellement _jolie_.

Alice secoua la tête et retourna à ses équations. La question suivante lui parut 100 fois plus compliquée que la précédente, elle aurait juste pu jeter son crayon et abandonner mais Alice était persévérante. Toutefois, elle savait exactement pourquoi elle était ici…et ce n'était pas une passion pour la physique qui l'avait conduite ici.

Non, c'était la passion de quelqu'un d'attirant; de beaucoup plus attirant.

Se reprenant, elle essaya de couvrir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle avait entendu des bribes de la conversation que Jasper avait eue avec la secrétaire au semestre précédent et avait ainsi appris qu'il était un fou de sciences. Impulsivement, elle l'avait suivi. Depuis des années, Alice continuait à ne voir que le beau blond de son école; ses yeux couleur d'océan et son visage aux traits finement sculptés; Jasper, derrière son tempérament calme cachait une nature de séducteur qu'Alice était bien décidée à révéler. Et les hommes aimaient les femmes prêtent à réfléchir pour les avoir, non ?

Elle n'approcherait jamais Mr Macpherson. Il était jeune; pas moche mais trop baraqué, enfin plutôt quelque chose d'étrange dans ce bahut de déséquilibrés hormonaux.

_**XxxX**_

Edward dissimula son troisième bâillement en trente secondes. C'était déjà pathétique qu'il ait compté mais pendant ce cours il s'emmerdait sérieusement. Il avait voulu prendre biologie mais cette idiote, mieux connue sous le nom de Mme Cope avait fait une connerie et il s'était retrouvé là. Loin de la bio et de ces jolies filles même si aucune n'était assez bien pour lui.

Il regarda le blond dingue à sa gauche qui compulsait studieusement le fichier d'activités. Ce type lisait ça avec autant de passion qu'un magazine devenant de plus en plus intéressant au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Il était surement toujours puceau.

Puis il se tourna à droite, où était assis son meilleur ami, Emmett. Le tabouret le supportant était sacrément costaud; il était intact malgré _son_ poids. La montagne de muscles était détendue, le bord du bureau de derrière lui calait le dos, celui-devant, les pieds et les mains, sa tête. Emmett semblait être en putain de vacances .Son crayon dans la bouche, il contemplait nonchalamment la classe et jeta un œil désinvolte au cahier d'activité puis retourna à son absence d'activité.

Au bout d'un moment Edward en eu marre de regarder Emmett et décida d'observer les filles de devant. Une avait de courts cheveux noirs, l'autre avait de longs cheveux bruns qui depuis sa place lui donnait l'air sexy et la dernière était Rosalie Hale. Elle était plutôt pas mal et avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait mais Edward avait toujours préféré les brunes. En plus Rosalie pouvait écraser n'importe quel gars avec la facilité d'un rouleau compresseur et son égo et lui ne pourraient pas le supporter.

Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, il se retrouvait ici.

Puis, il s'habitua à maudire Einstein et Newton.

_**XxxX**_

Jasper s'attaquait à chaque sujet avec une force évoquant celle d'un ours lacérant sa proie, la découpant et en mangeant chaque morceau avec une délectation certaine. Il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ados. De temps en temps, il se sentait comme un vieil homme du dix-neuvième siècle dans le corps d'un ado moderne.

L'irritation d'Edward Cullen était palpable. Il ne perdit pas de temps à regarder son voisin aux cheveux auburn, celui-ci faisait partie de l'élite du lycée; le mec du campus. Toutes les filles se battaient et étaient prêtes à tout pour lui. Edward était populaire et avait confiance en lui – ce qui faisait sérieusement défaut à Jasper.

De l'autre côté était installé Emmett McCarthy qui était du même monde qu'Edward et tous deux étaient au pinacle de la hiérarchie estudiantine. Ils faisaient et défaisaient les réputations et Jasper choisit de ne pas se risquer à les côtoyer.

Il finit avant tout le monde, y compris sa tenace, rosse et vaniteuse sœur .Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Alice Brandon ; si petite, si fragile et tellement belle. Il émanait d'elle un charme qui n'était pas d'ici. Et qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu malheureuse le rendait heureux. Elle donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur elle.

Jasper se demanda comment elle avait fait pour atterrir dans une matière si différente. Il savait de vérité généralement admise par tous qu'elle excellait dans les arts et avait une passion pour le design, tant de mode que d'architecture.

Jasper haussa les épaules intérieurement et se dit que les humains étaient bien trop imprévisibles.

_**XxxX**_

Rosalie progressait avec enthousiasme à travers les énoncés, imaginant pour chacun un scénario impliquant des voitures. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait les corrigés et qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse correcte, elle sautait presque sur sa chaise avec jubilation. Le frisson venant avec la satisfaction était indubitablement une sensation à laquelle elle pourrait s'habituer.

Heureusement, elle ne laissait aucune émotion transparaitre sur son visage divin. Elle était Rosalie Hale. Elle faisait partie des pom-pom-girls, elle était la fille la plus en vue du lycée et elle était _blonde_. Elle ne devait pas faire montre d'intelligence, du moins pas dans un lieu aussi superficiel qu'un lycée. Des filles comme Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley ne savaient rien de ses excellentes notes ou de ses candidatures en faculté. Elles ne savaient rien mais Elle savait qu'elles seraient grosses; enceintes et célibataires avant d'avoir eu vingt ans.

Elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait sa licence, aurait un bon métier et qu'elle pourrait sortir de cette ville misérable pleine de bons-à-rien .Elle le devait.

Rosalie observa son professeur. Il n'était pas moche si on mettait de côté ses cheveux de la même couleur que les siens, ses trop grands yeux et son corps empâté. Il avait la licence qu'elle voulait .Mais il était là, dans ce bâtiment merdique. Elle aurait préférée se damner plutôt que de finir comme M. Macpherson.

Malgré ces cogitations, Rosalie prit le temps de se rasseoir de manière à mettre en valeur sa chute de rein baignée par sa cascade de boucles.

_Regarde Emmett, tant que tu le peux. _Pensa-t-elle, amusée.

_**XxxX**_

Emmett était sérieusement mal à l'aise .Ce putain de truc qu'il devait faire était en latin ou quelque chose comme ça, ou peut-être ce vieux _Σ _était grec ?

Mais qui s'en souciait ? , surement pas Emmett. Il ne voulait pas non plus demander de l'aide à Macpherson qui semblait que quelques années de plus que lui.

Il se prit dans la contemplation du dos de sa copine, ses yeux attirés par _ses_ courbes comme un aimant. Il sentit quelque chose changer en lui mais il ne pouvait pas _la_ quitter des yeux. Emmett savait qu'il en devenait cochon et pervers mais il avait déjà perdu tout contrôle de lui-même.

La brune, devant murmura et le prof vint lui expliquer un tas de choses à voix basse sur les vecteurs et les courbes. Il tenta d'imaginer des solutions à son problème avec les équations et les Lois de Newton. Malgré maints trémoussements sur sa chaise et cris de dépits, ce fut en vain. La seule chose qui interrompit sa réflexion fut le rire viril d'Edward.

Rien ne refroidissait mieux Emmett que le rire moqueur d'un gars.

_**XxxX**_

Bella rougissait de plus en plus. Elle avait fait l'ultime faux pas qui consistait à être la première personne à demander de l'aide au professeur. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra que la réponse à sa question serait courte et simple. Mais, comble de malchance, Macpherson lui sourit et développa le sujet avec un peu trop de détails .Elle hochait la tête, souhaitant juste un peu d'aide avant que son prof finisse par se perdre dans ses explications.

Mais putain, ce mec ne cherchait qu'une occasion d'ouvrir sa gueule.

Alice Brandon rejoint leur conversation à sens unique et y'ajouta son grain de sel. Bella sourit discrètement au petit concentré d'énergie pour la remercier; elle qui amenait leur professeur bien loin des sciences, en lui parlant tant des défilés où elle allait se rendre que de ses propres créations. Bella fût impressionné de la quantité impressionnante de rôles qu'Alice pouvait interpréter.

Lorsque la classe retourna à son silence quasi religieux, Bella frissonna. Immédiatement derrière elle, était assis le célibataire le plus en vue de Forks. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'elle savait que _son_ regard sur son dos observait probablement chacun de ses mouvements. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion ?

Edward Cullen valait le coup d'œil .De superbes cheveux cuivrés, des yeux perçants couleur caramel et surtout un corps athlétique et élancé que ses vêtements ne dissimulaient nullement, et Bella se rendit compte que de le voir de près était devenu un rien obsessif.

Mais elle n'était rien pour lui. Il ne devait même connaître son nom et il pouvait avoir toutes les filles de Forks .Il devait les avoir toutes _testées_ à ce que Bella savait. Il ne s'était jamais fixé. Mais il ne la _testerait _ jamais pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Elle était probablement tellement moche qu'il devait la fuir dans un rayon de cent mètres.

_Je m'améliorerai à la fac, du moins je l'espère_.

Bella se ferma encore davantage car elle savait qu'en matière de garçons, elle ne ferait jamais aucun progrès même si pour commencer 17 ans c'était l'âge idéal pour la plupart des gens, ça ne l'était pas pour elle.

_Merde, je ne veux quand même pas finir lesbienne_.

Alice était à la bibliothèque, après les cours, un vendredi soir ; elle n'y croyait même pas elle-même. D'habitude, elle faisait du shopping à Port Angeles ou allait à une fête dans le coin comme il y'en avait chaque week-end.

Mais elle savait que si elle voulait continuer la physique, elle devait se bouger le cul. Autrement, elle ne pourrait plus rêvée éveillée du gars assit derrière elle. Alice se sentait un peu gênée mais que ne ferait pas une adolescente par amour, pour un garçon. Un garçon qui Alice le savait, ne lui prêterait même pas une seule seconde d'attention.

Et à cet instant fatidique, elle pensa laisser tomber la physique mais lorsqu'_il_ franchit la porte de la bibliothèque, elle sut qu'elle n'abandonnerait ni la physique ni le garçon.

Du coin de l'œil, elle notait chaque mouvement du blond. Il parcourait doucement les allées remplies de volumes poussiéreux avant, finalement, de s'arrêter avec un soupçon d'hésitation, là où était assise Alice.

_Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu. _se dit Alice

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses rêves les plus fous devenaient réalité.

_**XxxX**_

Edward en avait ras le cul. Il pleuvait encore en ce début de soirée d'avant venait de terminer son entrainement de basket et Mike Newton lui avait tapé sur le système et il se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter un con fini comme lui, les fêtes qu'_il_ faisait avaient peut-être un lien avec ça. Même si _elles _n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, tout le monde voulait y'aller; même les filles .Il y'avait aussi un stock illimité de bières bon-marché et c'était assez pour mettre Edward de mauvaise humeur pour le week-end.

Avec toute la pression que lui avait le coach Clapp lui avait mis pour cette saison, Edward mettait les bouchées doubles, l'équipe de cette année tenait le bon bout ; ils avaient un espoir pour les régionales, peut-être même pour les nationales et ce, même aux yeux pessimistes du capitaine.

Edward savait que c'était son billet pour sortir d'ici, et poursuivre sa scolarité dans une grande université californienne pour laquelle il jouerait. Même si il échouait, son père, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen avait les moyens de lui payer les plus hautes études dans n'importe quel domaine, dommage qu'aucun ne corresponde aux idées si peu conventionnelles d'Edward.

La douche l'avait rendu d'humeur massacrante, Mike Newton avait informé tout Forks de la fête qu'il faisait le soir même. Il s'agirait de "la fête du siècle", avec toutes sortes de bons trucs genre de la vodka, du Jack Daniel's et d'autres boissons du même goût. Le tout-Forks allait s'y rendre.

Bizarrement, elle fut annulée à la dernière minute.

Edward essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception .Il devait rester le mec arrogant qui ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Aux yeux de tous; il pouvait simplement hausser les épaules et organiser une fête deux fois mieux que celle de Mike, chez lui.

Dommage qu'Edward n'ait pas voulu.

Il jeta son sac de sport dans sa brillante Volvo des plus ostentatoires, en claqua bruyamment la porte et sortit du parking du lycée. Edward pouvait ensuite faire des tas de choses mais ne voulait en faire aucune.

Emmett était probablement en train de se faire "fouetter" par Rosalie et … il n'y avait personne d'autre dont-il se souciait réellement.

Au moment où il sorti de l'enceinte du lycée, il remarqua sur sa droite une petite forme recroquevillée. Sa première réaction fut qu'il s'agissait d'un écureuil géant à qui il était arrivé un problème et qui de ce fait expirait sur le bas-côté.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de _la _fille de son cours de physique. En raison de la pluie, ses vêtements adhéraient à son corps délicat. Elle frissonnait et était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

C'était Bella Swan, la belle idiote maladivement timide. La fille dont-il se souciait particulièrement .Tant de filles se jetaient sur lui, sauf elle. Elle était la fille qui le faisait devenir le plus gros chaton du monde.

Les mains tremblantes, il sorti de sa voiture.

_J'ai cru que Bella Swan était un écureuil mort_.

_**XxxX**_

Dans la bibliothèque déserte, Jasper tremblait. Il serrait ses mains si étroitement sous la table que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Il ne voulait pas que la beauté incarnée en face de lui voit qu'il tremblait. Elle méritait un homme, un vrai, un homme fort en qui elle puisse avoir confiance, pas un chaton comme lui.

- "Salut Alice" dit-il d'une voix égale qui ne laissait rien deviner du maelström intérieur qui était sien.

-"Bonjour Jasper, tu m'as fait attendre" Elle sourit.

Le gentleman sudiste en Jasper émergea, venant du Texas le respect du sexe opposé était inscrit dans ses gênes.

-"Vous m'en voyez désolé Madame."

Alice Brandon secoua la tête, sa chevelure entourant son visage comme un halo. Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement. Jasper prit son visage en coupe le plus naturellement du monde et répondit à son baiser qu'ils finirent, au bout d'un moment, par rompre.

-"Tu es pardonné Jasper. Pour toujours et à jamais"

Il prit sa petite main fragile dans la sienne et lui fit un grand sourire.

Jasper aimait _ça._

_**XxxX**_

Rosalie gisait sur son lit _king-sized_; dans sa grande chambre de son immense maison. Elle se blottit dans sa couverture à carreaux lorsqu'elle entendait le gémissement du vent et le vacarme de la pluie .Il faisait déjà nuit, signe que l'hiver approchait à grands pas.

Sa chambre était remplie de choses que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter. Elle avait plusieurs Ipods gisants comme les objets inutiles qu'ils étaient. Trois ordinateurs portables de différentes tailles, conceptions et couleurs étaient empilés les uns sur les autres sur son bureau. Sa coiffeuse était remplie des maquillages des meilleures marques et de divers instruments de coiffure. Rosalie regarda son placard surchargé où chaque article se battait pour avoir un peu de place et savait que si elle l'ouvrait, ne trouverait rien de décent.

Et dans toute cette multitude de choses, Rosalie se sentait seule.

Elle éteignit le plafonnier er alluma sa lampe de chevet à la lumière tamisé. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de se chantonner une berceuse pour se préparer à dormir, ce qui se révéla impossible en raison de la fureur des éléments.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vide à côté d'elle fut comblé et elle sentit que le lit s'affaissait. D'habitude, Rosalie aurait sans doute bondit de terreur et se serait emparer de son spray au poivre, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agissait s'un grand gars baraqué aux cheveux ondulés.

Jusqu'à ce moment Rosalie croyait qu'elle était dans cette relation uniquement pour le plaisir charnel. Mais à présent lorsqu'elle quittait ces yeux saphir, elle se sentait seule et inutile. Comme si il lui manquait l'autre moitié d'elle-même .Et après de nombreuses nuits de réflexion, Rosalie se rendit compte que ses sentiments étaient passés de quelque chose de si superficiel à quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond comme de l'amour et de l'admiration pour son compagnon.

_**XxxX**_

Emmett n'était allé chez Rosalie qu'une fois ou deux .C'était uniquement quand il était d'humeur, brulant d'envie d'y aller et surtout quand aucun des autres Hale était présent. D'habitude c'était rapide, brusque et sympa mais il n'avait certainement pas le temps de se rendre compte de la douceur et du confort du lit.

Mais cette fois, il porta son regard sur les murs beiges et chocolat et remarqua à quel point ils étaient banals. Un paysage du cœur de New-York, une toile représentant une fleur et un grand miroir. Il n'y avait aucun cadre photo ou de représentations de gens.

Emmett connaissait le tempérament de battante de Rosalie, il y'avait une distance entre celle que tout le monde admirait, lui y compris mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis notables; en effet c'était vendredi soir et elle gisait sur son lit dans le noir.

La popularité prenait tout à coup un sens bien différent.

Emmett inspira profondément.

-"Rosalie, comment vas-tu ?"

La blonde tourna la tête, étonnée : - "Je vais bien mais pourquoi cette question."

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à sa copine quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant mais qui était pourtant tellement important. "Parce que je veux sincèrement savoir comment tu vas."

Un petit sourire affecté passa sur ses pulpeuses lèvres rosées: "Merci Emmett, je veux aussi savoir, sincèrement, comment vas-tu ?"

Il pressa doucement sa douce main, souhaitant garder Rosalie à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

"Rosie, je crois que je t'aime. "

Il y'eut un silence pesant l'espace d'un instant, et Emmett se sentit comme si le monde entier allait s'écraser sur lui

"Emmett, je crois que je t'aime; moi aussi. " Rosalie sourie

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la rapprocha de lui ….C'était leur premier baiser chargé de ce nouveau sens.

_**XxxX**_

Bella récitait dans sa tête une litanie de "Zut, Zut, Zut et Rezut". Elle savait que personne d'autre n'avait une tignasse aussi savamment ébouriffée et d'une couleur si peu commune. C'était Edward Cullen ; Bella n'en doutait pas.

Il s'avança à ses côtés à grandes enjambés donnant l'impression qu'il était une star des podiums .La pluie d'apocalypse courait à travers ses cheveux et redescendait sur les lignes parfaites de son torse. Les goutes caressaient la peau pale de son visage et de son cou. Bella déglutit avec désir.

Alertement, il arriva vers elle, l'air soucieux. Il tenait, nota absentement Bella, un drap de bain dont-il enveloppa _sa_ petite forme recroquevillée.

Elle eu envie d'être une petite chose insignifiante, sachant qu'elle ressemblait à un chaton trempé qu'on aurait promené dans un pays plein de boue et d'autres trucs merdiques du même genre. Elle avait l'air hideux – et ce encore plus en comparaison à l'Adonis qui lui faisait face.

- "Bella, est-ce-que ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, seule, sous ce déluge?" demanda-t-il avec une voix douce comme le miel.

C'était bête qu'il la réduise à un murmure incohérent, elle n'aurait même pas pu se rappeler de son propre prénom. : –"Euh…Je, ma bagnole, le tas de ferraille rouge,…est tombé en panne. Mon portable …était déchargé…et c'est trop dur de rentrer chez moi à pied. "

Il contempla avec douceur ses traits et la prit contre son torse, la porta sans effort sur le siège passager avant. Elle essaya de protester mais un seul de _ses_ doigts sur _ses_ lèvres la rendit muette comme une souche.

–"Tout va bien, on va chez moi, comme ça mon père pourra te faire un check-up et voir si tu n'as pas fait une crise d'hypothermie."

Bella put uniquement acquiescer.

Le Docteur Cullen, après sa consultation diagnostiqua que Bella était juste fiévreuse et qu'elle devait rester au chaud les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Son père, Charlie, fut informé ; mais comme il était de garde cette nuit-là, Esmé Cullen l'assura que l'on prendrait soin de sa fille à la blanche et élégante maison Cullen.

On avait d'abord laissé Bella dans une pièce remplie de vêtements de créateurs qui était deux fois plus grande que sa chambre .Elle repensait aux événements de la matinée.

Et elle ne pouvait pas résister aux regards intenses et bienveillants d'Edward durant son séjour chez _lui_. Ça la rendait excité et nerveuse.

Un coup hésitant résonna à la porte et le beau jeune homme apparu, affichant un sourire en coin, il s'assit à côté de la timide jeune femme brune.

"Te sens-tu mieux ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci".

Il tourna son corps à la peau claire vers elle et la regarda avec désir, un nouvel amour brillant dans ses yeux.

Bella savait qu'elle avait perdu la tête et qu'elle était juste dans un foutu rêve qui était allé juste un peu trop loin.

Doucement, il joint ses mains aux siennes, la découvrant. Elle resserra l'étreinte de _ses_ doits sur les siens. Ils furent surpris de voir comment _ils_ s'ajustaient à la perfection.

–"Comme deux pièces d'un puzzle." Dit-il

–"Exactement" répondit-elle

Ils rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se heurtent dans un feu d'artifice. Il était l'eau pour sa soif. Elle était le feu pour sa glace. Leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent comme ils prenaient un plaisir gourmand à découvrir la texture de la peau, la chevelure et les traits de l'autre, apprenant tout de lui.

Ce n'était pas un problème qu'ils ne soient jamais parler plus d'une minute. Ce n'était pas un problème non plus qu'il soit le gars le populaire du lycée et qu'elle soit la timide fille du shérif.

Et ce parce qu'il fallait des semaines, des mois, des années pour construire une relation.

Mais il suffit de quelques secondes pour tomber amoureux.

_**XxxX**_

Le mardi suivant, Alexander parla d'électronique analogique.

Alice avait toujours l'air dans le vague, Bella était toujours aussi timide. Rosalie était toujours aussi provocatrice qu'auparavant, Jasper était encore assoiffé de connaissances, Edward donnait encore l'impression qu'il se sentirait mieux ailleurs et Emmett était aussi nonchalant que la semaine passée.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du cours, mais Macpherson prit le temps de regarder ses élèves quitter son cours.

Alice Brandon se rapprocha de Jasper Hale dont le bras s'ajustait parfaitement sur _ses _épaules. Edward Cullen glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Bella Swan, lui souriant tendrement. Emmett McCarthy entoura la taille de Rosalie qui se laissa choir sur _ses_ bras.

Alexander resta là; stupéfait.

Il était partout, même dans sa propre classe

Et Il ne connaissait pas de frontières.

_**XxxX**_

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et surtout à _**assonance-asphyxiation**_ de m'avoir permis de traduire son one-shot (de 18 pages quand même)


End file.
